


Pidge's social Experment

by Masked___Writer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate universe - Mafia, Author Is Sleep Deprived, How Do I Tag, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, everyone is alive (I think)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masked___Writer/pseuds/Masked___Writer
Summary: This was not how Pidge thought her life was going to go.At fifteen Katie (Pidge) Holt took a psych class for credits and somehow ended up starting a Mafia family.Why anybody listened to a five-foot-nothing fifteen-year-old was anyone's guess.OrI read a fic a while back and now I finally have inspo.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (mentioned)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me I haven't written in years and I suck at writing in third person.

Staring up at the plain ceiling from the chair Pidge wondered what her life would be like now if she hadn’t taken that psych class, hadn’t come up with this experiment; if her friends hadn’t gone along with it.

Maybe she’d have been an engineer like her dad had wanted her to be. 

Maybe she’d join the FBI, she had always wanted to work for the FBI.

Maybe she’d have dropped out and become a strip- “Green. we’re waiting on you.” A voice snapped the young mafioso boss out of her thoughts.

Letting her head fall down to face her second in command the young Don took a minute to survey the boy standing at her door.

His dark hair pulled into a poor excuse of a ponytail somehow hiding and flaunting the face beneath it all at once. The boys’ eyes blue-gray eyes which once held caution and stubborn qualities have been replaced with homicidal tendencies and pure hatred.

Pidge stood from her chair patting her holster to be certain her gun was secure and followed Keith from the room. 

From the outside, the property The Voltron family lived on looked simple enough for what it was really used for. Although a 30,000 square-foot estate owned by a 16 was not the best place to conduct most definitely illegal business. 

Walking into the parlor Pidge surveyed the room before claiming her seat at the head of the table. They were dealing with Lotor and his pompous, stuck-up, arrogant family. Pidge did not have the energy to put up with any of his drama today.

“Green, lovely to see you again.” Lotor nodded his head in respect to the Don at the head of the table.

“Oh cut the crap Lotor. What do you want.” The young boss leaned back in her lush chair resting her head on a palm before leveling the prince with a sharp glare.

“Of course darling.”

A gun hit his temple as soon as the words were uttered. 

“You call Green that again, and your boys here get a front-row seat to your brains splattered against that wall.” 

“Right, my apologies.” Lotor spoke with amusement and waived off his bodyguards.

Lance raised an eyebrow at Pidge from his spot on the couch. Pidge nodded and the boy rose to fetch his boyfriend from his spot standing with his gun cocked at Lotor’s temple. Lotor sat and the meeting resumed.

In the end, it seemed that one of the businessmen on their payroll had grown too big for his breaches and needed to be taken care of.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind me disappearing for weeks on end this fic will never be regular.

If you looked at the back row of a college psych class on Friday, June 12, of last year you would come across a fifteen-year-old, sleep-deprived, malnourished Katie (Pidge) Gunderson-Holt. 

If your first thought upon seeing the child wasn’t- “What is this middle school child doing in this class.” It would probably be- “Good lord is that child ok?” 

But for one Pidge Gunderson, the question on her mind was as follows. “If a government official can convince a convict that the law will protect them when they spill the beans, can anyone convince the opposite? Say she wanted to start a club; she would need to find people with the same interests. But what if there were none? Could she convince people to like something simply by ensuring a sense of fear?” 

At that the girl made up, her final project would be to convert all the school to her club and keep them there till the end of the semester.

#################

The first recruit was her brother, Matthew Gunderson-Holt. The plan for him was simple enough pay him in caffeine, and give him an important job to keep him loyal then cut him off completely, and just wait for him to come running back. Simple psycho manipulation.

Step one recruit Matt. “Heyo my favorite brother.” Matt doesn’t even look away from his computer screen and Pidge stands at his doorway. “What do you need Pidgen.” “I brought coffee.” The boy’s head snaps up staring pidge down before motioning to his roommate. “Let her in Shiro.” 

Shoving her way past the man at the door Pidge made her way through the room to a desk at the back wall. Setting a bag on the desk, Pidge stared intently at her serving his mental state.

“How long has it been since you slept.” Hand hovering over the bag to keep her brother from stealing the contents. “I was out for about an hour and a half yesterday but before that.” The man paused for a moment thinking the question over. “Thirty-eight hours.” 

“Alright here.” Removing her hand off the bag and taking out two cups of coffee she passes one to her brother. Matt eyes the bag expecting something else to come out of it and lo and behold, Pidge takes of two red bulls sliding one to her brother before dumping the remaining one into her own coffee.  
Matt follows his little sister’s influence and dumping the red bull in his coffee.

“So what do you need gremlin.” 

“I’m starting a mafia family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoo boy
> 
> what a way to end a chapter.
> 
> Just to let you know I suck at writing. if you'd believe me I have failed English twice so don't expect this fic to be cohernt.
> 
> :)


End file.
